Adventure Land
by DesertFlower1
Summary: Magic Kingdom's Adventure Land becomes a story when Aladdin travels from Agrabah, leaving Jasmine before their wedding. On his journey, the street rat encounters characters from favorite Disney movies and attractions.


**Note I know, I know, I always start and never finish. Bare with me please. Some fanfics don't keep my interest going. But I am updating. Slowly but surely! **

**Idea: Remember the Magic Kingdom? Remember how there are the four different lands? Adventure Land, Tomorrow Land, Fantasy Land, and Frontier Land? This is the idea of my fanfic to bring Disney World into a story: Combining stories/movies with the amusement park. Now, Pocahontas wouldn't do very well in Tomorrow Land, would she? However, she would be accustomed to seeing Brer Rabbit. **

**Stories of Disney are categorized and put in their respected land, or Main Street USA, or Liberty Square. **

**Title: Adventure Land**

**Chapter One: Goodbye**

**Centered Characters: Aladdin, Jasmine, Captain Jack Sparrow, Simba.**

**Secondary Characters: Genie, Abu, Carpet, Timon, Pumba, Baloo, Mogli. **

**Mentions: Rajah, Sultan.**

"How far are you willing to go for her, boy?"

Aladdin stared deeply into the eyes before him. "All the way."

"No backin' out now, mate. You ruin this and you won't be seein' that princess of yours anytime soon."

Aladdin thought back to his history with the woman he loved, Jasmine. How he'd lied in order to win her heart. How she forgave him and fell in love with the real him. How Jafar had almost destroyed their lives. How they were planning a wedding. How they were going to have a bright future before them.

"Trust me, I won't mess up."

A nod came from the mysterious man before Aladdin. "We'd best be on our way then."

"Wait," Aladdin looked over his shoulder. "Let me just…say goodbye."

The man sighed, "Well alright. But hurry yah bloody self up. I don't have time for lollygaggin' romance."

Ignoring the irritation in his new temporary partner's voice, Aladdin crossed the balcony and slipped through the colored veils and into the room he'd been in just fifteen minutes earlier. His fiancé slept soundly upon her bed; the night was too warm for sheets to touch her flesh. Aladdin softly stroked his fingers up and down her forearm. Jasmine didn't stir.

The once street rat felt a lump in his throat as he tried to whisper his goodbyes to his beloved. He cleared his throat and tried to speak, "I'm going away for a while, Jas." He smiled to himself in an attempt to brighten the dull mood. "But don't worry; I'll be back in time for the wedding. I promise." He knew with his record of lying and search for adventure it was highly unlikely that Aladdin would return in time for his wedding. But it was better to at least try and believe he could make it. He gulped, "I love you, Jasmine. Don't forget that. I love you."

"If yah love her so much why yah leavin'?"

Aladdin sighed. "Not now Genie."

"Aw, c'mon Al." The blue man soared into the sleeping quarters and took a seat next to his best friend. "You wanna tell me why you're running away?"

"Genie, I want to but I can't."

Genie rested his head in his hands and stared at Aladdin. "Gettin' cold feet about the wedding?"

"What?" Aladdin's mouth dropped open. "No! Never!"

"Then what's the dealio?"

Aladdin sighed and looked down at Jasmine's sleeping body. "Genie…If I tell you, you have to keep it to yourself. Alright?"

"Dirt? Ooh, yeah. I'm in. Now spill." Genie's face could have put a smile on Aladdin's.

Aladdin sighed, "I'm leaving."

"Yeah, got that part. Chapter two please."

"I don't want to though."

"So don't," Genie answered simply. "Stay home, get married. Vala! Happily ever after."

Aladdin shook his head. "If I don't go something bad is going to happen?"

"Bad?" Genie furrowed his black eyebrows. "What kinda bad? Bad like 'Monster! RUN!' or bad like six feet under?"

Deciding he'd probably said too much, Aladdin made to get up. "I gotta go."

"Whoa! Al, wait!" Genie poofed in front of him. "What are you talking about? What's gonna happen? Who's it gonna happen to? Are you okay? Is something bad gonna happen to you?"

Aladdin avoided eye contact and stared over at his sleeping bride to be. "Just…take care of her for me, Genie."

Genie's mouth parted slightly.

"Promise me, Genie." Aladdin met his friend's gaze. "You'll take care of her until I get back."

Genie shut his mouth and gulped. This was serious. "Sure Al. Whatever you want."

Aladdin nodded and slipped by Genie towards the balcony.

"But what do I tell her in the morning?"

Aladdin froze. He hadn't thought of that. "Tell her…I'm sorry." And like that he was gone.

Genie stood in Jasmine's room confused and lost as to what had just happened. Was Aladdin leaving Jasmine for good? Was he even staying in Agrabah? Everything was happening all too fast. And morning would be arriving soon.


End file.
